Series 1
by katieg22
Summary: This is the first series of X-Men Generations. It is in Kurt's point of view. From the time he proposes to Ororo, to the time his daughter is kidnapped. Hope you enjoy!
1. The Proposal

**X-Men Generations**

_Series 1_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the characters of X-Men. However, I do own-Aqua, Justin, Nevaeh, Light, Kiera, Skip, Lila, Marissia, Rose and Lily, Marine, Nightrode, eL, Alicard, Esmeralda, Anna, Flame, Dark Red Kurt, Red Daddy, Nate, Fredrick, and Sasha._

_**Chapter 1: The Proposal**_

I sat in my tree, looking out at the Purified River. I was struggling with myself. One side of me was screaming to just ask her, she already showed that she really loved me. The other side was protesting that she deserved so much better instead of me. Someone cleared their throat below me.

I looked down and saw her. Ororo Monroe. The woman I was fighting with myself for. She smiled, "I thought I'd find you here. Are you coming?" I jumped down and kissed her hand, "Of course, liebchen. Forgive me for not coming sooner."

She rolled her eyes, "You're forgiven." She held me tight as I teleported us to the mansion. As we walked to her room, I thought again of asking her and wondered if she would accept. She looked at me suspiciously, "What are you thinking about?" I sighed, "I have a question for you but I don't know if I'll like your answer."

We finally reached her room and she turned to me, "Why? Is it a bad question?" I shook my head, "No, not really. It just makes me doubt why you love me. What have I ever done to deserve your love?" She pursed her lips and turned back to unlock her door. When we were inside, she turned back to me and kissed me. She said between a kiss, "Easy. You were there for me. You listened."

I opened my eyes. This was not good. I just sinned. How did I let myself fall for this? I looked over at Ororo, duh, I can see perfectly how.

She stirred but did not wake. I stood up and got dressed. I shook my head, what have I done? Ororo needed me so much last night, I allowed myself to sin. Would I ever be forgiven for this?

She stirred again and this time woke, "Kurt?" I did not answer, I simply just sat back down on the bed and put my head in my hands. She frowned, "Kurt, what are you thinking? Do you hate me now?" I laughed weakly, "Like I could ever hate you, love! I hate myself. We should've never done that. It was irresponsible, it was…" I trailed off when I saw the tears in her eyes.

"You regret it, don't you? You think it was a mistake?" she asked the words as if they were the last ones that would ever be for me. I wanted to deny but lying was a sin too so I kept my mouth shut. She exhaled and shook her head, "I'm sorry. I don't regret it. I love you!" I looked away. We were silent for a minute and then she got up with the sheet wrapped around her and held the door open for me.

I stood up and went in front of her, "I love you too!" The first time I ever spoke the words to her. I stepped out of the room and the door slammed shut. Everyone was still sleeping and had not witnessed anything. I teleported to my room and gave myself two penances.

One was for the sin and the other was a punishment for the way I treated Ororo. A few hours later, everyone was up and about. I walked slowly to my classroom and stood in front of my desk, waiting for my students. School went thankfully by quickly. Before I knew it, I was up in my tree again.

I gasped when I saw Ororo there sitting on the shore. She looked up at me and smiled politely, I'm guessing. I looked away, some apology. Then, before I knew it, I was soaked. A raincloud was above me.

I sighed and saw Ororo stifle a laugh. I shook my head and teleported over to her, "Want to get a little wet?" She stood up, "No, I don't think I do." I laughed and picked her up. She protested but I ignored her and teleported above the river.

I kissed her cheek, laughed, and dropped her in. She screamed before she hit the water. I teleported to the shore and waited for her to come out and sit with me. However, when she came out, she walked right by me. I stood up swiftly and followed her, "Ororo!"

She ignored me and muttered something unintelligible. I teleported in front of her and caught her waist. She sighed, "Don't you love me at all, Kurt? Or were you with me because you felt sorry for me?" I frowned, "Of course I love you, liebchen. I'm going to ask you something so stop distracting me!" She looked at me with narrowed eyes.

I smiled and leaned in. With all the courage and love I could muster up, I whispered the words in her ear. My whisper, "Will you marry me, Ms. Ororo Monroe? I love you. I'm in love with you!" She moved back a little to look at me. We stood there for a minute, then she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me, "Of course I will marry you!" I grinned, said "Good," and slipped the white gold ring on her finger…


	2. The Wedding

**X-Men Generations**

_Series 1_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the characters of X-Men. However, I do own-Aqua, Justin, Nevaeh, Light, Kiera, Skip, Lila, Marissia, Rose and Lily, Marine, Nightrode, eL, Alicard, Esmeralda, Anna, Flame, Dark Red Kurt, Red Daddy, Nate, Fredrick, Nicholas, and Sasha._

_**Chapter 2: The Wedding**_

I looked in the mirror and sighed. This was it. I was getting married in a few short hours. I had been distracted the last few weeks because of the Land of Holy. A place where there were murderers and racists that was allegedly doing their missions for God.

Some of my worst enemies were apart of this little group. Logan and Remy came in. "Well, elf, did you enjoy your bachelor's party last night? We haven't seen you since!" said Logan. I laughed and punched his shoulder, "There was no point in that party, friends. I am happy that I am leaving those days behind me." Logan growled, "If you say so. We better get going, bub! We are the best men and we have to help Jeannie out before she kills us."

Remy nodded and they both stalked off. I rolled my eyes and fixed the tie on my tux. A few hours later, I was standing in front of a priest watching my adopted sister Marie and Jean stroll up the aisle. I knew this was the moment, Ororo would be coming down the aisle with Professor Xavier and taking my hand. What I didn't know was that the Land of Holy were there and waiting for the right minute to attack.

Ororo came from the corner and my heart stopped beating. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She had on this designer dress, it was white with a viel and train. A single white rose was tucked behind one of her ears and she had a boquet of lilacs and daffodils in her hands. She walked gracefully down the aisle looking around and smiling beside the Professor. She finally reached me and we recited our vows.

We exchanged rings and I was about to kiss her when it happened. I will never forget my perfect moment being ruined. The wedding turned into a blood bath. My wife's white dress was now literally red. We spent the next few hours before our honeymoon cleaning up and changing into fresh clothes.

I was so crushed that for the first few days of our honeymoon, I just laid in the bed of our hotel and was quiet. Ororo was tense and deeply disappointed that her wedding was ruined. However, she got me out of bed and we went sight seeing in Germany and Africa, I teleporting us back and forth. That's when it must've happened, Ororo and I conceived. We went home early because Ororo was sick and Jean told us the news…

I have to say, Ororo and I rebounded from the wedding incident so fast, you might've thought that it never happened. We were so happy that we threw ourselves into planning a baby shower. I had some doubts because I wanted our child to look like Ororo instead of me so they didn't always have to be judged but Ororo contradicted each and every opinion I voiced about the matter. Jean and Marie were fretting over being Aunts. They and Ororo sat for hours making plans to shop and what not.

Mostly, I was just supporting Ororo and preparing myself mentally on what type of father I would be for my child. I called up my adopted father and told him the news. He was thrilled he was going to be a grandfather and gave me tons of advice on how to be the best Dad ever. I took it all to heart and we arranged a visit from him. Ororo rolled her eyes when I told her he was coming, "It's about time I met your Dad. You never introduced us!"

I kissed her, just happy that I was getting everything I wanted and more. I put up any evidence of our wedding. That was all behind us. I had a wife now and was going to have a baby. What more could I ever want?


End file.
